


"I don't think you have the right person."

by military_bluebells



Series: First Meetings [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: He realised, too late, that the guy now staring at him was, in fact, not Brad.“Shit.” He said mostly to himself. The guy was still staring at him, snow melting into his hair and dripping down the side of his face.“I don’t think you have the right person.” The guy said, as Ray neared him. If he got punched, it was deserved.
Relationships: Nate Fick & Ray Person
Series: First Meetings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	"I don't think you have the right person."

Ray took one look out the window and burrowed back under his duvet: it had been snowing the entire night, leaving campus blanketed with snow. No fucking way was he running in that. 

“Ray, get up.” 

Ray grumbled, poking his head out from under his duvet to stare up at Brad, who was fully dressed – at least not in shorts – for their usual morning run. 

“Homes, it’s still fucking snowing.” 

“So?” 

Ray groaned and pulled the duvet over his head, sighing contently as he was surround by the nice, warm air inside his cocoon. He blamed the fact that he’d only just woken up for making the mistake of turning his back on Brad Colbert. 

“Fuck!” Ray yelped as Brad ripped his duvet off, leaving him exposed to his frigid room in just his boxers and a t-shirt. “Motherfucker!” He jumped Brad, trying to grab his sheets back. Brad just laughed and dropped them on the floor to grab Ray’s arms. They scuffled for a couple of minutes, Brad trying to get a firm hold on him and Ray slipping out of it every time until Brad changed tactics and picked him up, throwing him onto the bed and pinning his wrists to the mattress. 

“I knew you liked it rough, you kinky bastard.” Ray said, still wiggling, testing Brad’s hold. Brad huffed, pinning one of Ray’s legs down with a knee and pushing more weight onto his wrist. He was fucking heavy. There was a banging on the wall behind them, and Poke’s angry voice came through, “Shut the fuck up!” 

Ray laughed, forcing Brad to slap a hand over his mouth before Poke came to strangle him. Again. “Put some fucking clothes on Ray and get your thin-skinned excuse of a mid-western, animal fucker’s ass, out of bed.” 

“You’re the one that’s keeping me here,” Ray pointed out. Brad relented, getting off him finally. Ray rubbed his wrists, “It’s usually warm in the mid-west Brad, not -25.” 

“It’s only -5, Ray,” Ray huffed, “Only, only! Of sure, that’s nothing, I’ve had colder shoulders in a nightclub, vodka ices colder, fuck you, that’s freezing. Besides, shouldn’t you be complaining? You’re a west coast bitch, your winter’s suck cock.” 

Brad shrugged, “I guess I’m not as much of a pussy as you Ray.” 

Ray sighed as he pulled his undershirt, t-shirt and hoodie over his head. It took him a minute to find his black beanie, hidden under a pile of his textbooks, and slip on his runner shoes. If he didn’t freeze his dick off, he’d be happily surprised. 

There was barely anyone in the quad as they stepped out of their dorm building at 6 am on a Saturday – fucking Brad – especially since the snow at its deepest was almost up to Ray’s knee. Brad set the pace, fucking fast, fucking Brad, and Ray was out of breath by the second lap of the campus: the air was cold, and it almost hurt to breathe, his chest aching in a way he wasn’t used to. 

They made it back to the statue where Brad’s route started, and Ray was close to just passing out on the floor if it hadn’t had been covered in snow. He was cold enough as he was. 

“I’m going to do another lap,” Brad said. Ray waved him off, citing that he’d brushed close enough to death for today as he bent over his knees. Brad just laughed mockingly and took off with his long, lanky fucking legs. Ray spent a good five minutes breathing as much as he could, the cold air making his throat dry and chest ache, but eventually he had enough oxygen to start planning his revenge. 

He gathered all the snow on the edge of the statue’s base, carefully picking out any ice from it as he moulded his snowballs: he was rightfully annoyed with Brad for dragging him out but it wasn’t worth a face full of ice and possible blindness. He had a healthy supply by the time he saw a blond figure jogging past the tree line. He lay in wait just out of sight, he thought it was a little weird that Brad was coming up that path and not the usual one but shrugged it off, Brad was always a little weird. 

The snowball was cold against his exposed fingers which were pretty numb by now, but it was going to be worth the look on Brad’s face. He aimed carefully, judging Brad’s speed, a little slower than usual but that would work to his advantage. He could have very accurate aim when he wanted to, for example when he scammed Babe out of his money in a darts game, or the time he’d thrown an open water bottle precisely enough to make it look like Walt had pissed himself. 

He waited, his breath misting in front of him, until the last second, before pitching the snowball as Brad’s head. It would miss – Brad had some sort of sixth sense for that shit – but the next would be going straight into his balls. He tossed the second snowball into his right hand, ready to pitch it when the snowball he’d thrown hit Brad straight in the face. 

He gaped as it smacked against Brad’s temple, covering his face in white snow perfectly. Not looking the gift horse in the mouth, he yelled, “That’s for dragging me out in the fucking snow, you limp-dicked, west-coast bitch.” 

He realised, too late, that the guy now staring at him was, in fact, not Brad. 

“Shit.” He said mostly to himself. The guy was still staring at him, snow melting into his hair and dripping down the side of his face. 

“I don’t think you have the right person.” The guy said, as Ray neared him. If he got punched, it was deserved. 

“Shit, I’m so fucking sorry homes, you look just like my friend and really, I thought he was the only one insane enough to go running in the snow.” 

The guy chuckled, wiping the side of his head where snow was dripping down, “It’s fine, I’m just a little colder now.” 

Ray pulled off his beanie before he could think and slipped it over the guy’s head, covering his ears that stuck out just a little. He didn’t realise he was so close until he noticed the colour of the guy’s eyes, clear green and really expressive. He stepped back, waving his hands as he said, “Here, sorry again.” 

“Thank you.” Ray would’ve liked to think that the redness in the guy’s cheeks was blush, but it was probably the cold. They stared at each other in a sort of awkward silence until the guy said, “Would you like some help ambushing your actual friend when he comes?” 

Ray blinked, “Er- sure homes.” 

“Nate.” 

“Nate,” Ray repeated, before waving to himself, “Ray.” Nate smiled and fuck Ray was staring at his lips. Had he noticed how good they looked earlier? He shook himself and turned, gesturing Nate to follow him behind the statue, where Ray’s pre-made snowballs were lined up. 

“He should be coming up this way, we have this route he drew up like an anal-retentive freak, that’s exactly two miles.” 

Nate nodded, asking as he picked up a snowball, “Good route?” 

“Yeah actually.” 

“I’ll have to try it some time.” Ray grinned but he could see Brad’s figure through the tree line, so he crouched, motioning to Nate to do the same. 

“He’ll be expecting me so wait until I’ve distracted him to throw yours.” 

Nate nodded and they sat in wait as Brad came up the frozen path, clearly alert. Ray rolled the snowball in his hands one last time before launching it. The aim was true and hit Brad right in the ball sack, so Ray jumped out yelling, 

“Take that motherfucker!” 

Brad crouched, still moving towards Ray, to scoop up some snow but before he could even mould it, he was hit right in the face by Nate’s snowball. Ray threw his hands up, and whooped before offering Nate a high five, which he accepted with a wide grin, “Bullseye!” 

Brad stared at them as he said, slowly, “Ray, what have I told you about corrupting naïve bystanders?” 

“Hey, I didn’t corrupt him, he offered.” 

Brad rose an eyebrow, but Nate turned to Ray, “I’ve got an 8 am lecture so I need to go but I had a lot of fun, you know after you hit me with a snowball.” Ray could feel Brad’s eyebrows rise even further but Nate was reaching up to pull off Ray’s beanie, which looked much better on Nate, Ray was unashamed to admit. 

“Keep it homes, it looks good, and I don’t want your ears to freeze on account of my very good aim.” 

Nate looked like he was going to protest – Ray really hoped the pink in his cheek was blush – but he interrupted, “I live in Matilda, third floor on the right, if you want to return it later.” 

Nate nodded, and Ray grinned at him as he started off on a jog. Ray let himself stare at his very nice ass for an extra second before he had to duck an incoming snowball.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt credit: https://i547cakew2I5I5cy566ptrmcrh2zxnpsm3dvpfci3gbiutcx3pkq.cdn.ampproject.org/v/s/50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/181844119575/50-meet-cutes/amp?usqp=mq331AQOKAGYAayt2pG1vOih6gE%3D&_js_v=a2&_gsa=1#referrer=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com&hare=https%3A%2F%2F50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181844119575%2F50-meet-cutess
> 
> 36\. You throw a snowball at a friend but miss and hit them instead 
> 
> Little alteration but *shrug*


End file.
